Additional Class
by onlyforNong
Summary: Chen Linong tidak tahu jika ide awalnya belajar tambahan biologi untuk ujian praktikum malah membawanya menjadi ejekan teman-teman di kelas biologinya. Cai Xukun, yang dikenal sebagai manusia terkuat di seluruh akademi. / Xukun Linong Idol Producer Yanjun Nine Percent


Chen Linong tidak tahu jika ide awalnya belajar tambahan biologi untuk ujian praktikum malah membawanya menjadi ejekan teman-teman di kelas biologinya.

Cai Xukun, yang dikenal sebagai manusia terkuat di seluruh akademi.

\--Oo0oO--

Chen Linong membereskan buku buku yang selama ini selalu ada di atas mejanya. Buku buku pelajaranny yang selalu tidak rapi baik setelah di sentuh maupun tak di sentuh sama sekali. Ia heran, kapan dirinya bisa menjadi sosok yang rapi seperti You Zhangjing si pangeran meme di akademi?

Coba kita bandingkan, meja Lin Yanjun (teman sekamarnya) selalu tertata rapi. Bahkan buku buku itu berurut dari mulai kategori pelajaran hingga buku buku majalah. Semuanya tertata dari abjad A-Z. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang melakukannya. Pribadi Lin Yanjun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Linong namun bersyukurlah ia karena memiliki pacar seperti You Zhangjing.

Linong kesulitan menemukan buku biologinya. Ia telah berkali kali mengubrak abrik meja namun belum juga ketemu. Demi Huang Minghao yang lebih suka di panggil Justin, ia membutuhkannya sekarang. Jam tambahan biologinya akan segera di mulai dalam 17 menit.

Drrttt

"Tolong bawakan makanan yang tadi Zhangjing beli. Ada diatas meja belajarku. Pastikan kau tidak mengacaukan mejaku lagi" begitulah pesan dari Yanjun yang membuat Linong sedikit kesal. Kejadian minggu lalu bukan salahnya. Itu salah Zhangjing yang jika berkunjung selalu membawa makanan. Linong hanya memintanya sedikit namun siapa sangka tindakannya malah membuat makanan itu tumpah dan membasahi meja Yanjun.

Oke abaikan yang tadi.

"Ck menyusahkan saja. Tidakkah anda tahu tuan Yanjun yang cool bahwa teman mu ini sedang mencari buku saktinya yang hilang? Arrgghh" Linong memasukan makanan yang ada di atas meja Yanjun kedalam tasnya tidak lupa setelah ia mencicipi terlebih dulu. "Ini enak. Hmm"

Drrtt

Pesan masuk ke dua dari orang yang sama.

"Cepat ke sini, jangan bilang kau mencari buku biologi mu? Aku membawanya"

Sial, Lin Yanjun dan segala tingkah konyolnya. Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi?

"Dia kan punya buku sendiri, kenapa membawa buku orang lain? Dasar tidak berperi ke-Linong-an"

Hey, tak sadarkah jika yang merusak buku si Cool Yanjun adalah Linong?

\--Oo0oO--

Linong berlari melewati koridor di akademi. Pertemuan tambahan biologi diadakan di pojokan di ruang Tari dan Vokal. Terdapat kerumunan disana yang bisa di pastikan itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Nong!" Zhangjing melambaikan tangannya untuk menyambut Linong.

"makanan ku?" belum juga linong duduk ia sudah di todong makanan pesenan Yanjun. Sungguh teman sekamar yang pengertian.

"kakak nya sudah ada?" petanyaan retoris, Linong melihat bahwa asisten praktikumnya ada di depan. Ia memakai kacamatanya. Pandangannya kini menjadi lebih baik. Beruntunglah ia karna hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Cai Xukun. Ia terlihat tampan kali ini dengan kemeja hitam bercorak burung kecil di beberapa bagian dan celana jeans yang hanya 3/4 nya.

"Ngomong ngomong makanan ini namanya apa? Terasa aneh namun juga enak. Ada manis manisnya gitu"

"Ini namanya sukun, di Malaysia terkadang ada yang jualan kaya gini." tutur Zhangjing, ini kelas bebas. Namanya juga tambahan sehingga tidak ada ketentuan seperti kelas formal lainnya.

"Sukun?" Linong mengambil makanan tadi dan melahapnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata banyak juga anak anak yang ikut pelajaran tambahan ini. Netranya kembali menatap Cai Xukun yang sedang menulis di bukunya. "Mana buku sakti ku?"

"Sukun, Cai Xukun, Sukun. Apa semua yang memiliki nama Xukun dan sukun itu manis ya? Mereka terdengar mirip. Aku menyukainya." Linong melantur, "Apakah minusku bertambah? Kenapa aku melihat Cai Xukun hari ini menjadi jauh lebih tampan?"

"Kau bilang apa? Kunkun, Linong berkata kalo kau manis. Dia ingin kau jadi pa-"

"Hey Zhangjing, yang ku katakan itu ini" Linong menunjukan makanan yang zhangjing bawa tadi namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika wajahnya juga turut memerah persis seperti hoodie yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Namun siapa sangka, Cai Xukun memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih merah di bandingkan Linong. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang biasa.

"Yang ku katakan manis itu Sukun, bukannya Xukun. Xukun yang putih dan manis. Aku menyukainya." tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah dengan lidahnya.

"Xukun?" Yanjun menaik turunkan alisnya, kentara sekali dia menggoda Linong. Seketika juga semua perhatian terpusat pada Linong dan Xukun. "Kunkun, kata Linong kamu putih dan manis"

"Maksudmu aku?" Xukun mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merah, bibir nya berkedut kedut ingin tertawa. Bukan kali pertama ia dipanggil manis -memang ia lebih suka di panggil tampan alih alih manis- oleh orang orang. Namun jika yang mengatakan itu Linong, maka tak ada alasan lain bagi dirinya untuk tidak bahagia.

Linong malu, ia tak menyangka jika Xukun akan menatapnya. Ia tak pernah bicara dengan Xukun kecuali saat belajar kelompok dan sekarang Ia malah 'dituduh' mengatakan bahwa Xukun manis. Mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

"Nong biasa aja dong mukanya, jangan kaya kucing gitu deh. Imut nggak bikin jijik iya." sialan emang Chengcheng ini. Bukannya makin samar wajahnya kian memanas.

Wajah Xukun telah kembali normal meski semburat merah masih ada di wajah tampannya. "Daripada aku, bagiku kamu jauh lebih manis, Nong. Dan Aku lebih menyukaimu di banding kau menyukai makanan itu. Ku harap kau mau menemuiku setelah jam ini selesi. Aku menunggu." Tak lupa sebuah tanda love Xukun sembahkan dengan tangannya.

Linong tak bisa lagi konsentrasi mengenai pelajaran biologi bahkan untuk ujian praktikum sekalipun. Ia hanya terus memikirkan kenapa tadi Xukun mengatakan hal demikian? Kenapa juga wajahnya harus memerah. Linong membenci tapi ia juga menyukainya. Ia hanya ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat kemudia dia akan menemui Xukun.

Dia penasaran.

Fin

Iseng bikin FF Xukun sama Linong. Ada yang tau NinePercent? grup idol yang dibentuk dari acara survival yang MC nya Yixing Gege?

YKK

19.05.18


End file.
